Freedom gets to your head
by luvme123
Summary: Nina Martin is sixteen years old, and has been abused since she was eight. after eight full year's of abuse, both physically and sexually, she escapes with her life's savings, and is prepared to live alone in England. Find a job. But will her freedom come to an end? Definate T, for mentions of sexually explicit scenes and abuse. May change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**hey there! I know, I know, another new story when I barely update, but hey, I try. **

**WARNING!: story may trigger past or current abused. Mentions of child abuse and possible rape are mentioned in this story and may result in flashbacks or other things. **

**You have been** warned!

* * *

_Nina Martin awakes to the sound of repetitive sobs, along with the clicking of a glass. Last night her mother was in a car crash and died. Her father was in her kitchen, drinking away his pain, filling his glass with whiskey and tears. _

_At the sound of a glass breaking, a startled Nina makes her trip down the stairs to see if her father needed help. She wishes she hadn't, though. Her father had drunkenly thrown his glass across the room. Seeing what he had done, he was getting up to clean up the shards and sleep off his headache when Nina arrives._

_Plans change._

_Upon seeing Nina, he grimaced. His hands go from pounding the table to pounding Ninas face. Grabbing his whiskey bottle, he drags Nina off to the room down the hall. His bedroom._

Nina snaps awake, looking at her surroundings. She was in her room this time. Then it hits her. HE was at a business meeting out of town, and she left tomorrow. She got into a prestigious boarding school and planned to leave the week HE was gone for business. She had a scholarship.

* * *

Today she would escape with all of her savings, and HIS liquor money, to her school in England and never return. No more being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, with him screaming "you look so much like her!" And shoving his lips onto her disgusted form, then strip her naked and spend the night with her trapped.

Nina shudders with glee as she shoves a variety of clothing in her suitcase, along with a few personal items. Her plane left in three hours, and she still hadn't added her bruise care kit ( Concealer, spray tan, etc.), which she adds quickly after putting a layer on her skin.

"Bye Nina!"Mrs. Blew, her neighbor, yells from her garden, giving a slight wave. Smiling, Nina waves also, more large and ecstatic, though.

"Bye Mrs. Blew! I'll miss you most of all." The brunette smiles, stepping into the waiting cab. With one moment hesitation, Nina closes the door, blowing a kiss to her favorite neighbor.

In two and a half hours, an airplane will carry Nina to her freedom. And she couldn't be happier


	2. Chapter 2

Her long plane ride forgotten, Nina climbs out of the cab she took to the train station and attempts to pay the cabbie, but he refuses her money. She checks her money and and sees she had just enough Euro's to pay him in her hands. Why would he not take it?

"Keep it; you look like you need it more than me." He smiles, helping Nina with her bag. As she grabs it, the young cabbie reaches out for a handshake, but Nina flinched away. He frowns slightly, but walks up to his seat at the wheel. Instead of closing the door and driving away, though, he writes down a number and hands it to her,saying,"If you need anything at all, call me."

"Will do." Nina smiles, slowly making her way to shake the cabbies hand, without flinching. "I'm Nina by the way."

Smiling, the eighteen-year-old-ish cabbie says, "I'm louis."

Then, Nina and Louis hear her train approaching and she runs to the station to grab a ticket. Waving to Louis, Nina boards the train.

* * *

Nina was taking in the sights at her new school when all of a sudden , she hits something hard. Falling to the ground, Nina gasps and flinches away, jumping up to see two girls and a boy. A handsome boy.

"Watch it newbie!" A girl with auburn hair snaps.

"Patricia! The girl obviously is startled!" The other girl, who had light brown hair, scolds. I smile; maybe I would get along with this girl.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologize quietly, stepping away.

"Wait!" The boy calls,so I instantly freeze. "What house are you in?"I smile. "Anubis house."

**So... New chapter. Short, right? Review plz! **

**~liv**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's where we live!" The boy exclaims. Nina flinches back again and fake smiles at him.

"Then would you help me find the way?" Nina asks politely, looking around; she was lost. With Patricia groveling behind about not helping newbies, Fabian and Joy lead Nina along to Anubis house.

Inside, a grouchy Victor was sneering out of his office window. He spat out the rules and and slammed the glass shut. sighing, Nina walks up the steps, hoping that Victor wasn't another HIM.

"So, I hear you're from America." Fabian says awkwardly, looking down.

"Yeah, Ohio." Nina smiles, opening her suitcase. Her smile quickly fades, though, as she notices where they were. A room. Not just any room, though, a bedroom. Nina quickly covers, though, saying she had to unpack. Apologising, Fabian backs away and out the door. When the door closes, she runs to the door and locks it; she had the attic to herself, there were were two girls in each room, which was the limit. Quietly, Nina unpacks her suitcase.

She had all her posetions in two suitcases, so it didn't take much time to unpack. Then the jetlag hits her and she falls asleep on the floor. Three hours later, there's a knocking on her door.

"Nina? Is that your name? Anyways, unlock the door, it's time for supper." A soothing voice says. Groaning slightly, Nina sits awake, knowing too well that she should listen. Unlocking the door, she notices a blonde girl standing in the doorway. She looked as if she hadn't missed a meal in her life, though Nina knew the feeling all too well. She missed meals for weeks at a time, allowed only to eat small tidbits of what HE leaves on his plate.

"Hi." The brunette smiles, knowing that the girl couldn't do half the things HE did to her. Though she still obeys and follows her down the steps..

"I'm Amber by the way." The blonde tells Nina, holdings out a hand. Cautiously. Nina takes her hand, and shakes it. HE'd pulled this trick on her so many times; apologize and hold out a hand to shake, then holds it tight and pull her of to his bedroom for an early morning session. She shudders in remembrance as Amber lets go of her small hand and leads her off to the dining room.

In the dining room she's introduced to Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Eddie, Mick and re-introduced to Fabian Joy and Patricia. Alfie grins and holds out a sleeved hand. Nina hesitantly, Nina shakes it and is met with a small electric shock. She attempts to pull away, but the jokster grips her hand tighter as she's pulled into a flashback to a year ago, when she just turned fifteen.

****A/N: Flashback may be too intense for certain ages, please don't read if you are or have been abused, or neglected by family members or are younger than fifteen****

_"You worthless piece of shit!" HE yells, shoving Nina to a wall. She didn't cry, but she did let out a loud yelp. Upon hearing her yelp, he puts on her doggie collar and tells her to get naked as he drags her to his room. She obeys him as she rips off her top and pants. HE then starts hitting her with his belt. Then he grabs the collars controller and hits a button. Instantly, a wave of pain rushes though her neck as electricity runs trough her body. Smiling, he shoves his lips on hers and embraces her. His hands run through her body until they find her bra. He undid the hook, and moves his way to her butt. He squeezed it and pulls down the thong he'd forced her to wear at home. Pulling it down, his mouth moves to her neck. Soon, he was sucking on her neck, biting onto it. She moaned whenever he squeezed her butt, just like HE'd said she must._

_ HE flips her over and shoves himself inside if her, humping her and enjoying the pain and destruction he brought her. To HIM she was worthless, a waste of skin, and he would make sure she suffered. The shock left Nina paralyzed, unable to move as he flipped her over again, this time, his mouth bit her nipple and she screeches. He then gets off of her and presses the button again before getting up and finding handcuffs. _

_"Aren't I lucky it's summer?" He smiles coldly, hooking one cuff around her her wrist, and one to his bed post. "Your ass is mine." Then he grabs a play whip and hits her with it, pressing the button of the shock collar over and over again until she passes out. Then he takes advantage of her lifeless body. She was left handcuffed to the bed for a whole month, until HE decided he was tired of cooking his own breakfast._

Just like that, Nina was onto her feet and out the door.

"Y'now what, I'm not so hungry, I'll just go get ready for bed." She says nervously, stepping out, leaving the teens confused.

"Nice going Alfie!" Patricia says, venom dripping from her teeth. "Now I can't give her the full welcome; I guess you'll just get it instead." The auburn haired girl stands up, promptly dumping a pitcher of water on his head.

"That wasn't very nice."

* * *

Later that night, Fabian brings her up some food on a paper plate and sits down as she picks at her food. Curiously, Fabian prods his eyes along her body; she seemed too skinny to him. Way too skinny.

"Nina are you bulimic?" He asks suddenly, clamping his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant that to actually come out of his mouth. Ninas eyes widen as she realizes he hadn't left, but quickly denies it.

"No! I-I-I just, I'm in foster care, and the last family I had didn't feed me as much, they were like hippies or something, and believed in portion controller. I only ate one meal a day for about a year." She lies, setting down her plastic fork.

"So... Exactly 365 meals for a year? He asks. Nina nods, proud of her lie. "That is strange. Then Nina feigned a yawn, so he would leave.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." She says, hoping he wouldn't come in with her.

"Oh. Okay, goodnight, Nina." Fabian smiles, walking out of her room for the second time that day.

* * *

**there it is! A new chapter! Please check out my page on , it's called My Sibuna Page. Like me! Remember to follow favorite and review!**

**~Liv**


	4. Chapter 4

Nina awakens to see blackness. It must be at least two a.m. and she felt strange with no interruptions. She couldn't get back to sleep, so she gets up and sneaks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It was dark and Nina was startled to run into a human being in the middle of the night. Nina knew better than to scream, she'd get a beating for that.

"Nina? Is that you!?" Fabian whispers, holding out a hand. Nina does the best she could not to let Fabian see her flinch in the dark, but he does anyways. "You alright? You seem a bit... Flinchy."

"I'm fine. W-what're you doing here?" She asks.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I came to get a drink." He says. Those words make Nina wonder what kind of drinks are in Anubis house. "How about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either..." Then she turns around and tries to run up the steps.

"Wait! Didn't you come down here for something?" He asks suddenly.

"No, I was just wandering around the house." She says.

°°°XxX°°°

"So newbie, you seem a little... Fun." Patricia says awkwardly, grabbing a scone from the table. Nina's plate had barley anything on it while the others were full, but she devoured what was on it.

"Th-thanks, Patricia." Nina whispers.

"So, Nina. Tell us about your family." Amber says.

"Not much to tell, my parents are dead, and I'm an only child... I live with my Gran. My grans in a nursing home so I came here." Nina lies. She felt bad lieing to them, but she did it to keep her new life a secret. Just then the phone she bought in town rings. It was actually her Gran.

She answers it.

"Hey Gran."


End file.
